


Too Much

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, CIA Tasha, F/F, Pattata - Freeform, Slow Burn, Zapatterson, the premise of s3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: It's been two years since Tasha had seen Patterson and it just had to be when they've been captured.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/veryclosetalk/status/898236360749965312
> 
> ALSO CIA TASHA (I'm crying so many possibilities ahhhh)

Tasha woke up to an empty cell. 

The room was dimly lit, a faint hazy glow making it just possible to see. As her eyes adjusted, the dull ache in the back of her head reminded her of exactly how she ended up here.

 

Tasha struggled to recollect what happened, but she supposed a blow to the head would do that. 

 

She sat straight up and looked around frantically. Not a lock in place to even attempt to pick, the cell was empty. 

 

She tried to figure what op would have led down this road. She had been with the CIA for nearly two years now, working cases.

Tasha concluded that she’s still alive for a reason meaning they, whoever they are, would be questioning her soon enough. 

 

That didn’t stop her shouting out “Hello” and other obscenities.

 

Tasha’s partner, Vanessa, would realise something’s up when she failed to turn up to work in the morning, Tasha reassured herself.

The thought of Vanessa was a comfort, albeit a small one.

The brunette cursed again, and resisted the urge to bang her head against the back wall, seeing as she already had a splitting headache.

“Come on,” she continued. “Can anybody hear me?! I need—”

Tasha was cut off by the door opening. She moved towards the cell bars, as a rugged man with red hair dragged a limp body behind him. 

He walked towards the cell and pulled out a gun with his free hand. 

“Get back” He threatened, pointing the gun at Tasha through the bars.

She kept her eyes on the gun and retreated backwards with her hand in the air.

 

The guy opened the cell door with a glowing key fob and dumped the body behind him into the cell.

It was then, when Tasha recognised the body, “READE!”.

She rushed over to him, checking his pulse and when she found it she let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding.

Tasha tried to shake him awake but to no avail and a few hours passed, although Tasha wasn’t completely sure how many, before Reade started showing signs of life again.

 

Reade groaned and Tasha was right by his side again. 

“Reade, hey. Are you okay?”

 

“Zapata?” He groaned again, “ugh, just my head hurts a bit.” He sat up and assessed the cell room.

 

“I’ve already tried, apart from that cell door there doesn’t seem to be an alternative way out”

Reade turned back to the brunette, “God Zapata, how are you? The last time we talked you were on that El Sava case.”

Tasha laughed at that “Yeah, that was two months ago, took me cross country. Where the hell are we?”

 

“Beats me,” Reade shrugged “but seeing as you’re here I’m guessing it has to do with the tattoos”

 

“Ah, the tattoos they-“

 

Tasha was interrupted by an all too familiar voice behind the door “Get off of me, let me go!” 

 

Reade and Tasha both looked at each other, “Patterson” they breathed out.

 

It was then a dark, muscular guy came in and swiped his fob and pushed a very pissed Patterson into the cell.

 

“Fucking finally” he muttered and left swiftly.

 

Patterson took a moment to take in what, or even who, was before her.

Reade hurtled towards the blonde and hugged her tightly before standing aside letting out an awkward whistle as he watched the two women stare at each other.

 

“Patterson” Tasha finally let out, softly.

 

And at that all Tasha remembers was Patterson abruptly advancing towards her and everything going black as she fell to the ground.


End file.
